Cuora/File
|Edit Tab}} File= - Elite 2= }} |codename = Cuora |gender = Female |experience = None |birthplace = Undisclosed |birthdate = Undisclosed |race = Petram |height = 148 cm |oripathy = Showed physical signs of Originium, visible internal blotches, infection confirmed by medical report. |illustrator = Skade |cv = Ayaka Suwa |nickname = |strength = Normal |mobility = Normal |resilience = Excellent |tactical = Normal |skill = Normal |originium = Normal |related = }} Cuora, real identity unknown, missing history. Demonstrated remarkable defensive ability in battle. Now undertaking many missions for Rhodes Island as a Defender Operator. Analysis Imaging test for this Operator showed blurry outline of internal organs with visible unusual dark spots. Unusually high concentration of Originium particles were present in her circulation, indicating signs of infection and confirming her as infected at this stage. ;Assimilation 5% :The patient's condition is still manageable. ;Originium-Crystal Density 0.2u/L :Low level of Oripathy, currently not spreading. Archives Archive 1 When this enigmatic girl who has forgotten where she came from first became an official Rhodes Island Operator, she had to be taught to write her code name correctly, deliberately and diligently signing it on the dotted line. Operator Cuora is so innocent and naive, not even Oripathy could dim her spirits. And no one has the heart to reprimand her when she breaks a window for the hundredth time playing baseball. Operator Cuora clearly has an unusual passion for baseball. Her small round ball and black bat are practically her best buddies. So, why baseball? Archive 2 Baseball is a sport that originated in Victoria, got grew massively popular in Columbia and spread out from there. The ordinary folk, especially kids, became die hard fans of the sport very quickly. According to Cuora, playing baseball strengthens the body and builds teamwork. She fiercely advocated playing the sport at Rhodes Island, even going so far as to hold basic drills, lessons, and even seminars on gamesmanship. It is obvious that she is very proficient and highly experienced with the game of baseball. And yet, observation showed that Cuora possesses very little actual combat experience. With her familiarity with baseball, she has been able to grasp mission plans, objectives and strategies far easier than one would expect from an inexperienced Operator. After positive responses to Cuora's baseball presentations, she gleefully unpacked her bag and handed every Operator present a baseball. Hold on. How is it that Cuora uses that ordinary-looking backpack to in all those defensive maneuvers? Archive 3 After examination by engineering and armory personnel, Cuora's backpack was determined to be an excellent defensive weapon. The protection it provides is on par with the standard tower shield issued to Rhodes Island Operators. In fact, the front side of the backpack is not made from fabric, but an extremely lightweight metal alloy. In addition, the seams are sufficiently resilient that even sustained hammering cannot damage its integrity. As for where she got the backpack, Cuora cheerfully replies that she doesn't remember. The investigation was halted when no lead on the weapon/item's origin could be found. Further tests concluded that Cuora's baseball bat is made of the same alloy, despite being even more ordinary in appearance than the backpack. So, how did the inexperienced Cuora, with her marvelous items, show up at Rhodes Island? Archive 4 The personnel involved recalled that they found Cuora napping under the sun on the deck of Rhodes Island above the bridge. At the time, Rhodes Island had just finished a supply drop to a small Columbian town before sailing off. After waking up Cuora, interrogation revealed she had absolutely no idea how she got onboard. Later, a physical examination confirmed she had an early stage of Oripathy. Cuora was accepted into Rhodes Island as an Infected under existing protocols. Her strange talent was discovered at that time. Regardless, Operator Cuora is now an official part of Rhodes Island. As for unraveling her past, it's on the to-do list. Category:Cuora Category:Character files